Un camino diferente: una misma realidad
by naruto kyubi forever
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Konan no hubiese muerto en su combate contra Tobi?, ¿y cómo reaccionará cuando sepa quien fue el que la salvó?. Historia paralela a partir de la lucha entre el líder de Akatsuki y una kunoichi que también lo fue en su tiempo. Advertencia: objetos míticos y en algún momento lemon.
1. Capitulo 1: el rescate inesperado

Era un día normal en la aldea de Konoha y todos los habitantes se encontraban realizando sus propias tareas diarias. Pero un ninja rubio, más bien conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento junto a Rock Lee y Kiba Inuzuka.

- Tus técnicas son lo mejor Naruto, ¿como hiciste para aprenderlas si son tan difíciles? - preguntaba el pelimarrón con un poco de envidia.

- Ninguna técnica es imposible de aprender si practicas con determinación y empeño - respondió el Uzumaki

- Pues seguiré ese camino Naruto-kun, y no me detendré hasta superarte - dijo el cejudo mientras lanzaba una patada que el rubio pudo esquivar, pero por poco.

Pasadas dos horas de una ardua práctica, los tres ninjas se encontraban jadeando y cubiertos de sudor, asi que decidieron que era todo por hoy y se fue, cada uno, a su casa. Al ingresar a su hogar, el ojiazul se dió una ducha, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama. Mientras trataba de dormir, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Konan luego de la muerte de Nagato:

'' Dejaré Akatsuki, Nagato y Yahiko eran todo para mí, asi que ya no hay razón para que siga en esta organización ''

Al principio, pensó que no era nada importante, pero después de meditarlo con más detenimiento, entendió lo que en realidad la peliazul quiso decir y no era nada bueno.

'' Si Konan dejó Akatsuki, seguramente el lider de la organización tratará de reclamarle el cuerpo de Nagato, pero no por el cadáver, sino por los ojos que posee '' analizaba el rubio mentalmente. Los ojos de los que hablaba no eran más que el rinnegan, el mayor poder ocular que ha existido en toda la historia. Y el único que todavía tiene esos ojos es el fallecido ex-lider de Akatsuki, Nagato Uzumaki. Lo que el ojiazul aún no sabía es que el recientemente mencionado era uno de sus familiares. Naruto decidió ir a donde estaba la peliazul, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, pero sabía que no iba a estar todo de color de rosa.

**VILLA OCULTA DE LA LLUVIA**.

El Uzumaki se encontraba en las puertas de Amegakure, trataba de persuadirse a si mismo de que todo estaba bien, pero los nervios le jugaban en contra. Llegó al área en el cuál se encontraban luchando Konan y el enmascarado, y pudo divisar que Tobi estaba a espaldas de la peliazul, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia y matarla definitivamente. Pero eso no ocurrió ya que el rubio se interpuso entre el kunai que tenía el líder de Akatsuki y la ojiámbar, recibiendo el daño. Aún así, estaba en condiciones de luchar, el enmascarado, al darse cuenta que estaba en desventaja y que había utilizado el Izanagi en su ojo derecho, optó por marcharse y escapar. La ex-miembro de Akatsuki aún no entendía porque el ojiazul la había salvado, pero estaba muy agradecida, sin duda alguna. Lo siguiente que hizo el Uzumaki fue desplomarse sobre el agua, ya que la herida que había recibido era muy profunda, Konan, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a ayudarlo.

- Naruto, ¿por que me salvaste? - preguntó la peliazul un tanto confundida, había peleado muchas veces, pero nunca le salvaron la vida de esa forma.

- Porque, no quería que tú... - no terminó la frase el rubio ya que se desmayó por la perdida de sangre. La ojiámbar levantó al joven ninja y lo cargó hasta el hospital de la aldea, donde tenían que atenderlo inmediatamente. La peliazul aún no entendía por que había pasado todo esto, pero sabía que el ojiazul tenía un motivo para salvarla de esa forma tan sorpresiva, y lo iba a averiguar.

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE AMEGAKURE.**

Konan se encontraba esperando a que los doctores le mostraran los resultados de la recuperación del rubio. Todavía no entendía por que alguien podía llegar a arriesgar su vida para salvarla a ella, quien parte de su vida fue uno de los miembros de Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo está Naruto, doctor? - preguntó la peliazul, podía notarse mucha tristeza en sus palabras.

- Afortunadamente, se encuentra bien, pero la herida que recibió lo obligará a reposar por al menos una semana - le explicaba el doctor a la oji-ambar.

- Uff, ¡que alivio!, bueno, ¿puedo entrar a su habitación? - preguntó por segunda vez la ex-Akatsuki.

- Me temo que no, pero puede venir a visitarlo en tres días, ya que en ese tiempo mejorará mucho, pero por ahora debe descanzar - respondió seriamente el hombre.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos después - finalizó la peliazul para después marcharse del hospital con la mente puesta en una sola cosa, en Naruto Uzumaki.

Pasaron los tres días, que para Konan habían sido eternos, si bien estaba agradecida por seguir con vida, no tenía nada entretenido que hacer. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ir al hospital y visitar al valiente rubio que estuvo dispuesto a entregar su vida por ella. Al ingresar al hospital, más especificamente a la habitación que el doctor le había dicho, pudo notar la presencia del Uzumaki, quien estaba durmiendo pacificamente en una camilla, tapado con unas sabanas blancas. La peliazul se sentó sobre una silla que se encontraba allí y observó desde más cerca a quien había sido su salvador hace unos días.

'' Naruto, ¿por que me salvaste?, ¿qué hice yo para ser rescatada por tí?. Además, no debiste llegar tan lejos solo porque yo no pude derrotar a mi enemigo, y ahora tu eres el que se está recuperando en un hospital '' eran los pensamientos de la ex-akatsuki. La ojiámbar intentó acariciar la mejilla del rubio, pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con el rostro del rubio, éste abrió lentamente los ojos y logró divisar a esa persona tan familiar.

- Konan, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntaba Naruto un tanto confundido.

- Interveniste en mi batalla contra Tobi y recibiste un ataque que te dejó inconsciente hasta ahora - respondió la peliazul acariciando la frente del paciente.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con el enmascarado?, ¿lo mataste? - cuestionó nuevamente el Jinjuriki.

- No, logró escapar, pero juro que lo atraparé y lo asesinaré de una vez por todas - dijo la ex-akatsuki haciendole esa promesa al ojiazul.

- Busquemoslo los dos, te vendría bien mi ayuda - comentó el Uzumaki, preocupando un poco a la mujer.

- No, tú casi mueres tratando de protegerme, no tuviste que llegar hasta ese extremo solo por mí - aclaró de manera fría la peliazul.

- ¿Por que no?, tu eres una persona importante para mí - dijo el rubio dejando a la fémina aún más sorprendida que antes.

- Naruto, ¿de que hablas? - preguntó Konan, sinceramente no entendía a lo que el ninja se refería.

- Tú y Nagato me ayudaron a comprender lo que es el odio y la guerra, y gracias a ello logré obtener un nuevo poder, el control del otro chakra que habita en mi, la energía de Kurama. Además, la historia que Nagato me contó acerca de ustedes tres me ha conmovido, y no supe de tí durante meses, así que empezaba a preocuparme y a preguntarme si algo te había pasado, pero, por suerte, llegué justo a tiempo - terminó de explicar el rubio.

- Aún no te lo dije, gracias por salvarme - agadeció de manera nerviosa la ojiámbar, no solía agradecer a la gente ya que esta no hacía muchas por ella.

- No hay problema, era mi deber como discípulo de Jiraiya salvar a una de sus ex-aprendices - comentó Naruto consiguiendo sacar levemente una sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul, cosa que hace mucho no conseguía mostrar.

- Muy bien, tengo que irme, además debes descanzar - señaló Konan mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- De acuerdo, cuando me recupere completamente seguiremos hablando - dijo el rubio notando que su acompañante se acercaba cada vez más a él.

- Nos vemos luego - saludó finalmente la peliazul para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de Naruto y salir de la habitación. Se encontraba un poco más felíz que antes ya que iba conociendo la verdad, lentamente, pero lo estaba logrando. Además, también deseaba que el joven rubio se recuperara por lo que no tendría que haber hecho, simplemente la ojiámbar sentía culpa por haber permitido que el Jinjuriki se arriesgara de esa forma. De todos modos, él se estaba recuperando, y eso era lo más importante.

**AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?, DEJEN TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE TENGAN. SALUDOS.**


	2. Capitulo 2: nueva vida en Amegakure

**Mientras tanto, en Konoha:**

Muchos aldeanos se preguntaban donde se encontraba Naruto, quien supo convertirse en el héroe de Konoha luego de que venciera a los que una vez fueron líderes de Akatsuki, Nagato y Yahiko. No era una cuestión de seguridad si la aldea estuviese en peligro de ataque y no tuviesen al jinjuriki como defensa máxima, sino una cuestión de apoyo a un camarada de la aldea. Una de las que se había preocupado mucho era su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, quien, al saber de la partida del Uzumaki, inmediatamente se dirigió a la torre Hokage en busca de respuestas:

- Tsunade-sama, ¿donde está Naruto? - preguntó después de ingresar abruptamente al cuarto de la líder.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero mandaré un equipo de rastreo para que lo encuentren - respondió la rubia seriamente.

- ¿No cree que haya sido por motivos personales? - volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

- No lo creo, nadie lo ha tratado mal ni descubrió nada nuevo, solo espero que lo que haya hecho no sea por rencor a alguno de nosotros o a la aldea - dijo esperanzada la Hokage.

- Muy bien, aguardaré instrucciones cuando las tenga sensei - comentó la kunoichi mientras se retiraba de allí.

- Nos vemos luego - se despidió la ojimiel.

'' Naruto, ¿por qué te has marchado? '' eran los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de Tsunade.

**De vuelta en Amegakure:**

El rubio se encontraba mucho mejor desde que se había asentado temporalmente en el hospital, había pasado ya la semana que el doctor le había dicho que descanzara. Pero ahora se sentía como nuevo y podía regresar a la aldea, o eso pensaba él, ya que tenía un tema que tenía que hablar con Konan. Al levantarse de la cama, se vistió con su ropa habitual, salió del hospital y se dirigió a la torre en la cual se encontraba la líder de la aldea. Al entrar, pudo encontrar a la ex-akatsuki mirando desde la ventana el panorama, estaba lloviendo, como era habitual allí y los ciudadanos realizaban sus labores diarias. Al darse vuelta y observar al Uzumaki, comenzó a hablar:

- Naruto, ¿ya estas recuperado? - preguntó la ojiámbar presentando cierto interés en su pregunta.

- Si, me siento excelente, no sabía que los hospitales de esta aldea fueran tan efectivos - respondió el ojiazul.

- Supongo que quieres hablar, ¿de que se trata? - comenzó a cuestionar Konan.

- Primero, ¿por qué ese enmascarado estaba aquí?, y ¿por qué trataba de matarte? - fueron las preguntas del rubio.

- Ese enmascarado ahora se autoproclama el nuevo líder de Akatsuki, y su nombre es Tobi. Vino a esta aldea porque sabe que en algún lugar se encuentra el cadáver de Nagato - respondió la peliazul a una de sus dudas.

- ¿Y para qué quiere el cuerpo de Nagato? - preguntó aún más confundido el Uzumaki.

- No quiere el cuerpo en sí, quiere sus ojos, que por cierto son más poderosos que el Sharingan que posee. Los ojos que aún se encuentran en el cuerpo de mi compañero son el famoso Rinnegan - explicó la lider de Amegakure.

- Conque eso era, bueno, pues no le permitiremos que se salga con la suya, ¡vamos a cuidar ese cuerpo y sus ojos! - dijo Naruto con la determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Naruto, no puedo permitir que suceda algún otro ataque de Tobi y que salgas herido, no me lo perdonaría y debería tratar asuntos con tu aldea por haber sido dañado fuera de Konoha, en tu caso - explicaba detalladamente Konan.

- Pues, no me iré de aquí hasta que sepa que no habrá más ataques y tú estés a salvo, vine a esta aldea para cuidar de mis prioridades, y protegerte a tí es mi máxima prioridad - le dejó en claro a la peliazul quien se sonrojó un poco por su comentario. La líder de Amegakure no tenía más opción que permitir al rubio establecerse en su villa y estar cerca de él como medida de precaución.

- De acuerdo, puedes quedarte, pero tendremos que entrenar duro para que la próxima vez que haya un ataque estemos preparados - comentó la fémina.

- ¡Muy bien! - exclamó el Uzumaki de alegría, para después abrazar a la ojiámbar y agradecerle en voz baja muy cerca de su oído. Como respuesta, la mujer se sonrojó aún más que antes, además de que le agradó la sensación de tacto que sentía con el rubio. La estancia de Naruto en la aldea de la lluvia iba a cambiar, sin duda, la vida de ambos ninjas, y también la de Konoha.

**Dos días después, en Konoha:**

Tsunade ya tenía listo el escuadrón de rastreo que iba a ir tras la pista del Uzumaki, los miembros que iban a participar se encontraban frente a ella en la sala de la torre Hokage. Ellos eran Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee y el líder iba a ser Kakashi, quien quería averiguar acerca de la desapareción de su alumno. Al momento de estar todos reunídos, comenzaron a escuchar las indicaciones de la Hokage.

- Como sabrán, no hemos conseguido noticias recientes acerca del paradero de Naruto, tampoco sabemos en que condiciones podría estar ahora, así que sigan su rastro y si lo encuentran, traiganlo de regreso a como dé lugar - explicó la rubia.

- ¿Por eso nos mando a llamar, Tsunade-sensei? - preguntó Kiba aún sabiendo cúal era la respuesta.

- Así es, tus capacidades de olfato serán capaces de buscar y dar con Naruto, de eso no hay duda, y Neji tiene su Byakugan con la habilidad de examinar detalladamente el exterior - respondia la ojimiel.

- Puede contar conmigo - comentó el Hyuga en tono serio.

- Muy bien, Sakura e Ino irán como ninjas médicos en caso de que necesiten ser atendidos, Shikamaru y Lee servirán de apoyo en la batalla que estén forzados a librar y, finalmente, Kakashi estará al mando del equipo, ya que conoce muy bien a Naruto y tiene experiencia en estas misiones - terminaba de explicar la Sannin.

- Tsunade-sensei, ¿que haremos si no lo encontramos? - preguntó Shikamaru para tener en cuenta.

- Esta misión tendrá un límite de cinco días, si en ese tiempo no logran dar con el objetivo, regresen a la aldea y lo intentaran en otro momento, muy bien, ¿alguna duda? - quería asegurarse la Hokage de que estuviese todo las miradas que observó, no quedaba ninguna pregunta por hacer, así que dió la orden de retirada y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo fue a prepararse para la misión que, de seguro, iba a ser difícil.

**En la aldea de la lluvia:**

Cierto rubio se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento de Amegakure, más especificamente en el campo 16, que, a pesar de ubicarse en una ciudad con infraestructura de acero, poseía pasto en lugar de un suelo metálico, arboles y arbustos, y un pequeño lago. A pesar de estar lloviendo, como suele pasar en aquella aldea, el Uzumaki entrenaba con el torso desnudo y sin su protector ninja de Konoha. El entrenamiento se basaba en crear clones constantemente y reconocer cuales eran los errores y equivocaciones que aparecían en sus propias técnicas y en el Taijutsu. Al hacer desaparecer las copias, todo lo que había experimentado ese clon iba a la cabeza y cuerpo del original, haciendole darse cuenta de los fallos a corregir, pero tambien lo dejaban exhausto y muy cansado. Sin darse cuenta, Konan estaba escondida y al mismo tiempo admirando el físico y los ejercicios que el ojiazul estaba llevando a cabo. La peliazul caminó muy suavemente sobre el pasto para no llamar la atención del Jinjuriki, pero este pudo notar su presencia, aunque no sabía que era ella.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó el rubio esperando una respuesta que llegó al poco tiempo. La ex-Akatsuki se lamentó porque tuvo que dejar de contemplar el gran espectáculo masculino y mostrarse frente al ninja.

- Soy yo, Naruto, pasaba por aquí para ver si todo estaba en orden pero veo que estás practicando - comentaba la ojiámbar aún sonrojada por seguir observando los pectorales y abdominales del Uzumaki, no eran perfectos pero se notaba que su cuerpo había sido trabajado.

- Ah, hola Konan, sí, más bien estoy analizando para saber qué cosas tengo que mejorar - dijo el rubio mientras hacía desaparecer el último clon, y a la vez se le nublaba un poco la visión por tanto esfuerzo realizado. De pronto, comenzó a caminar trastabillando, hasta qué no pudo más y cayó, pero no se desmayó ni perdió la consciencia, solo se sintió débil por el momento. La peliazul fue a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie nuevamente:

- Parece que estas llegando a tu límite, ¿porque no descansas y otro día comenzamos a entrenar los dos juntos? - le aconsejó a Naruto mientras lo tenía tomado del brazo para mantenerlo parado. La sensación de estar en contacto con el ninja le pareció muy agradable.

- ¿En serio, me vas a enseñar a manejar el papel? - preguntó el Uzumaki mientras miraba muy contento a la fémina.

- No lo creo, ese justu es exclusivamente mío, nadie sabe como dominarlo excepto yo, pero no te preocupes, aprenderás cosas que seguro son más útiles que mi poder - repondió Konan deprimiendo un poco al shinobi al principio pero alegrandolo después de sus últimas palabras.

- Muy bien, ¡ya no puedo esperar! - dijo Naruto muy feliz mientras caminaba junto a la ex-Akatsuki hacia la aldea para luego entrar a la casa de la ojiámbar, más especificamente a la habitación que se le había asignado. Antes de dormir se dió una ducha caliente y dejó la ropa mojada sobre una mesa que estaba en el exterior sobre un techo para secarse. Se metió en la cama y rápidamente se durmió.

**AQUI DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, ¿QUÉ ENTRENAMIENTO REALIZARÁN NARUTO Y SU NUEVA AMIGA KONAN?. ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS, SON LOS QUE MÁS INSPIRAN. SALUDOS.**


	3. Capítulo 3: comienza el entrenamiento

El equipo de rastreo que había asignado la Hokage para que fuera tras Naruto se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, todos sus miembros estaban listos y preparados para la misión.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos allá! - exclamó Sakura tratando de animar a los demás integrantes.

- Vale - dijo sin poco entusiasmo neji, como suele ser su estilo.

- Será problemático, pero esto es por Naruto, asi que, adelante - comentó vagamente Shikamaru.

- Si, hagamoslo por él - agregó animada Ino.

- ¡Que arda la llama de la juventud! - mencionó altamente Lee pero, al observar las miradas insólitas de sus compañeros, entendió que había arruinado el momento.

- De acuerdo, vamos por él - dijo Kiba prestandole poca atención al comentario realizado por el cejudo. Y así, el escuadrón de busqueda partió, con rumbo desconocido, en busca del héroe de su aldea.

**Entre tanto en Amegakure:**

Naruto se adaptaba poco a poco a su nueva vida en la aldea de la lluvia, y también a la presencia de la peliazul, sin duda ella tenía algo que a él le llamaba la atención pero todavía no estaba seguro de que. Habian pasado unos días desde su último entrenamiento solitario y de que Konan le haya propuesto la idea de practicar juntos. Hoy mismo le tocaban a ambos comenzar con el entrenamiento y el rubio aún no sabía que métodos y habilidades empleaba la ex-akatsuki cuando luchaba, pero lo iba a descubrir ahora. Los dos se levantaron temprano, desayunaron, se cambiaron y luego partieron al lugar que habían acordado. Una vez allí, el Uzumaki comenzó hablando:

- Y bien Konan, ¿qué es lo primero que haremos? - preguntó emocionado.

- En principio, vas a mostrarme tus habilidades y tus técnicas, luego buscaremos cuales son tus mejores alternativas en un combate real - respondió explicando cada paso.

- De acuerdo, ¿por donde quieres empezar? - volvió a preguntar el shinobi.

- Quiero ver tus técnicas, asi que muestramelas - ordenó friamente la ojiámbar.

- Ok comenzaré por el jutsu que más utilizo - dijo Naruto para después crear 5 clones de sombra idénticos a él.

- Así que conoces el jutsu clones de sombra, interesante - comentó la mujer.

- Pero eso no es todo, mira esto - agregó el ojiazul mientras creaba alrededor de 30 clones, dejando aún más asombrada a su compañera.

- Eso sí es otra cosa, el jutsu multi clones de sombra es, sin duda, aún mejor que el anterior, ¿pero no consume más chakra? - preguntó Konan para asegurarse si tenía razón.

- Si, por eso este entrenamiento será útil, espero que me enseñes a controlar totalmente mis reservas de chakra - dijo Naruto deshaciendo la mayoría de los clones dejando solo uno junto a él.

- Descuida, lo haré - respondió secamente la líder de Amegakure.

- Ahora, te mostraré otra de mis técnicas que más uso - comentó el rubio mientras su clon formaba una esfera de chakra giratorio sobre la palma de su mano, para después estamparla contra una roca cercana, dejando ver claramente un gran hoyo.

- Definitivamente es el Rasengan - concluyó la peliazul sin sorprenderse mucho.

- ¿Cómo lo conoces? - cuestionó el Uzumaki quien si estaba asombrado al saber que su amiga ya lo había visto.

- Por Jiraiya, lo utilizó contra Yahiko cuando vino aquí a detenernos - explicó la ojiámbar detenidamente. Al escuchar el nombre del difunto Sannin, la mirada de Naruto adquirió un tono triste, a tal punto de que dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos. La mujer notó esto y se acercó al shinobi, para después abrazarlo de manera suave pero tierna.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, y ahora que te estoy viendo tambien lamento la muerte de nuestro maestro, pero no nos dejó opción, Nagato lo mató porque él estaba interfiriendo en nuestros... - hablaba la ex-akatsuki, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡Basta!, no quiero escuchar más sobre Jiraija, ¿seguimos entrenando? - sugirió el rubio mientras alejaba un poco a Konan de su cuerpo debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo. La líder de Amegakure notaba la presencia de otro chakra fluyendo dentro del cuerpo del Jinjuriki, que era intenso ya que el tema del que estaban hablando lo descontrolaba, y así su energía del Biju.

- ¿Que es este chakra que siento dentro de tí, es diferente al anterior? - preguntó un poco confundida la peliazul.

- Es la energía de Kurama, la bestia con colas que habita en mi interior, muchos lo conocen por el nombre de Kyubi. Este chakra puede sentirse si yo me salgo de control y me enfado, por eso estoy buscando dominarlo totalmente, pero hasta ahora solo conseguí asimilar su forma parcial - terminó de explicar el Uzumaki para que su cuerpo entre en la fase propiamente dicha. Su cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaron de color naranja y a lo largo de su organismo se podían ver conductos negros junto al sello que había aplicado su padre para retener a la bestia.

- Sorprendente, ahora esquiva esto - dijo Konan para luego lanzar con gran velocidad 3 shurikens de papel. El Jinjuriki las esquivó con suma facilidad.

- Esos ataques son inútiles, en este modo mi velocidad, reflejos y percepción incrementan significativamente - le explicó Naruto para luego desactivar el chakra del Kyubi.

- Increíble, sencillamente fascinante, ¿hay alguna otra habilidad que estés omitiendo? - preguntó la ojiámbar.

- Si, aún no te he enseñado mi senjutsu - comentó el joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a reunir energía natural. Al principio, la peliazul no comprendía por que su compañero adoptaba esa posición, pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el shinobi iba adquiriendo un tono naranja sobre sus ojos y el íris de estos se volvía amarillo con unas pupilas rectangulares. De pronto, abrió los ojos reflejando su condición de sabio, pero la ex-akatsuki no se sorprendió demasiado ya que lo había visto en su batalla contra los seis caminos y contra Nagato.

- Asombroso, ¿qué habilidad es esa? - preguntó mirandolo de reojo.

- Es el modo Sennin, lo pude dominar por completo en el monte Myoboku, me permite realizar técnicas que normalmente no podría realizar, como el rasenrengan (doble rasengan) o arrojar el rasen-shuriken - respondió Naruto levantándose y parándose como estaba antes.

- ¿Rasen-shuriken? - cuestionó Konan. En ese momento el Jinjuriki formó la técnica de viento con ayuda de sus clones y la arrojó al cielo dando como resultado una notable explosión provocando una gran pantalla de aire comprimido. La mujer no podía creer lo poderosa que podía ser esa técnica, todavía no entendía por que el ojiazul seguía siendo genin.

- Ese es el Rasen-shuriken, sin embargo, solo puedo arrojarlo estando en modo sabio, en mi estado original tengo que acercarme al oponente e impactarselo cuerpo a cuerpo - explicó el rubio mientras desactivaba el senjutsu, dejandolo muy agotado por todo el esfuerzo realizado.

- Ahora te explicaré mis habilidades y mis estilos de batalla, mi principal don es manipular el papel, formando origami de la forma que desee, desde shurikens hasta una gran lanza afilada. Tambien mi cuerpo responde a esta habilidad, puedo crear clones, alas e incluso una gran estructura de papel, pero dependiendo del caso, diferente será la cantidad de chakra que consuma - hablaba la peliazul para después crear unas alas de papel en su espalda, elevarse levemente del piso y arrojar dos shurikens del material dicho. El shinobi estaba maravillado, no esperaba que las técnicas y los estilos de su compañera fuesen tan extraordinarios, por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que alguna vez la ojiámbar le iba a enseñar tal arte, pero, lo dudaba. De todos modos, valía la pena intentarlo.

- Genial Konan, prométeme que me lo enseñarás algún día - suplicaba Naruto casi poniéndose de rodillas. Su maestra sintió un poco de pena por el joven y tuvo compasión , aunque no fue la respuesta que esperaba el rubio.

- Puede ser, pero no por ahora, así que, ¿que te parece si empezamos entrenando Taijutsu básico?, no soy muy buena en este estilo pero me defiendo - propuso la ex-Akatsuki mientras adoptaba una posición de lucha, más bien se puso en guardia. El Jinjuriki estaba un poco cansado pero no iba a negarse ante nada que tuviese que ver con sus prácticas.

- Como quieras, tu eres la que sabes - respondió poniendose tambien en posición de lucha.

Al cabo de unos momentos, la mujer arrojó 3 shurikens de papel que su adversario pudo esquivar, pero era una distracción ya que la ojiámbar intentó asestarle un puñetazo al Uzumaki en la cara, pero éste último logró bloquearlo con una mano. Al ver en la posición en la que estaban, lanzó una patada que impactó a la fémina pero que no le había hecho daño ya que al lado de esta se había formado una pequeña pared de papel que absorbió el ataque y lo inutilizó. El ojiazul realizó tres clones, tomó a uno de los pies y lo lanzó hacia su rival de forma que parecía un proyectil ya que la copia había cerrado los brazos y las piernas, dandole velocidad. La peliazul logró esquivarlo desplazandose para un costado, sus piernas habían desaparecidos pero en el borde de su capa se notaban pedazos de papel, dejando claro que era parte de su habilidad. El rubio agarró al otro clon, lo lanzó y luego arrojó al otro, en medio del trayecto, ambos clones se agarraron las manos y comenzaron a girar como una hélice, la líder de Amegakure no pudo esquivarlo lateralmente y saltó, pero fue sorprendida por detrás por el Naruto original, quien se disponía a rematar con un puñetazo. Sin embargo, la mujer logró crear otra pared de papel y neutralizó el esfuerzo del rubio. Los dos aterrizaron al suelo y la ojiámbar tomó la palabra:

- Supongo que fue suficiente por hoy, Naruto-kun, volvamos, está anocheciendo - sugirió Konan, un momento, ¿lo había llamado Naruto-kun?, seguramente lo dijo sin pensarlo pero algo estaba claro, no era la misma de antes, ahora era un poco más cálida y no le molestaba estar y hablar con otras personas.

- De acuerdo, Konan-sensei - fue la respuesta del rubio, quien la sorprendió al añadir el sufijo sensei.

**Mientras tanto, con el equipo de rastreo de Konoha:**

- Ya llevamos buscando toda la tarde, será mejor que acampemos aquí - dijo Kakashi mientras observaba el lugar en el cuál se habían detenido, era un bosque lleno de arboles pero ellos se encontraban en uno de los sectores despejados.

- Me parece bien - comentó Kiba.

- Fue suficiente por ahora - añadió Naji.

'' Naruto, juro que vamos a regresarte a Konoha '' pensaba Sakura para sus adentros mientras preparaba una carpa y su bolsa de dormir. Iban a ser tres carpas, que podían albergar tres personas. Comieron alrededor de una fogata realizada por Lee y se fueron a descanzar para, al siguiente, reanudar con la busqueda de Naruto.

**AQUÍ DEJO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y SALUDOS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS.**


	4. Capitulo 4: nuevas esperanzas

Naruto y Konan pasaron dos meses entrenando duro para no tener complicaciones al defender el poder que tanto deseaba el lider de Akatsuki, conocido como Tobi.

Otro día llegaba a Amegakure, a su vez se venía otra sesión de entrenamiento con Konan. Desde que había llegado a la aldea de la lluvia él sentía algo por la peliazul, a pesar de que ésta a veces mostraba frialdad y amargura en sus palabras. No obstante, tambien debía quedarse junto a ella para cuidar el cadaver del difunto Nagato y, a su vez, sus ojos, que poseían el más poderoso doujutsu, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Rinnegan. El rubio había llegado primero al campo de practicas y decidió esperar a la ojiámbar repasando todo lo que habían entrenado. En ese lapso de dos meses, el Uzumaki aprendió nuevas técnicas: el Jutsu clones de sombra explosivo y el elemento viento: Rasengan. El primero se trataba de seguir el mismo principio de antes, crear clones de sombra, la diferencia es que ahora Naruto los podía hacer explotar a voluntad. La otra constaba de formar un Rasengan que aparentaba ser normal, pero que cuando impactaba realizaba una devastadora explosión de viento. Otra característica de ésta última era que podía arrojarse como una shuriken, así el rubio aprendió a lanzar el principio del Rasen-shuriken, solo que no necesitaba estar en modo sabio para ejecutarlo. Finalmente, Konan llegó al área de entrenamiento, pero cuando echó un vistazo a toda la zona, notó que el césped estaba magullado y algunos árboles habían sido destruídos.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Naruto? - le preguntó la peliazul al Uzumaki, quien tambíen se dió cuenta que todo el panoráma estaba hecho un desastre.

- Estuve practicando las técnicas que aprendí contigo - respondió de manera indiferente.

- Tendremos que arreglarlo luego, en fin, hoy no vamos a entrenar ya que tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante - comentó la ojiámbar.

- Pero podemos igualmente... - trató de decir el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por la ex-Akatsuki como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Lo siento Naruto, pero hoy no va a ser, además, todavía no escuchaste lo que estaba a punto de decir - dijo Konan dejando a Naruto bastante intrigado, ya que quería saber que era más importante que el entrenamiento diario que realizaban.

- Hay una forma más fácil de que derrotes a Tobi cuando vayas a luchar contra él - comenzó hablando la mujer.

- ¿A sí, cuál es? - preguntó el ojiazul sin aún entender el punto.

- Que yo te implante el Rinnegan y lo perfecciones al máximo - terminó de decir la peliazul, el Uzumaki estaba perplejo al terminar de escuchar la noticia.

- Es broma, ¿verdad? - preguntó Naruto.

- No, es cierto, con los ojos de Nagato tendrás un poder mayor al de cualquier otro ninja, inclusive serás más poderoso que el legendario Madara Uchiha - aseguró la ojiámbar al Jinchuriki.

- Pero, no creo, no estoy listo para heredar semejante poder y mucho menos dominarlo - respondió el shinobi con un tono de inseguridad en sus palabras.

- Y por esa razón, sé que lo estás, por ser una persona muy humilde, maravillosa y sobre todo, considerada - elogiaba la fémina al ojiazul, quien se sonrojó por las cosas que decía la lider de Amegakure acerca de él. Al mismo tiempo, y al no entender porque había dicho esas dulces palabras, el rostro de Konan también se ruborizó.

- Vale, lo intentaré - dijo Naruto recuperando un poco la esperanza.

- Sé que lo lograrás, estoy segura - añadió la peliazul muy convencida de que su amigo iba a controlar el doujutsu más poderoso de todos.

**Por otra parte, el equipo de rastreo siguió su busqueda:**

El escuadrón de Konoha ya llevaba 5 días buscando al Uzumaki, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro que perteneciera al rubio. Aunque estaban presentes ninjas de percepción extraordinaria como Kiba y Neji, les resultaba muy difícil conseguir alguna pista que condujera al buscado.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué haremos si seguimos de esta forma? - preguntaba Sakura un poco irritada por todavía no encontrar rastros de su compañero.

- Si, ya llevamos casi una semana con la misión, ¿y si Naruto no está vivo? - añadió Lee preocupado.

- Es imposible que esté muerto, Tsunade recibió la noticia de una fuente confiable, así que tenemos que seguir intentadolo - dijo el Jounin con criterio en sus palabras.

- Además, no podemos dejar que a Naruto-kun le pasara algo - reprendió Ino con un leve sonrojo por haber dicho lo último.

- Ino tiene razón, no nos daremos por vencido, Naruto no se rendiría si estuvieramos en su situación, en marcha - finalizó el diálogo el peliplata para seguir con la busqueda.

**Nuevamente, en Amegakure:**

Ambos protagonistas se encontraban en una misteriosa habitación que se situaba debajo de la torre de la lider, fue preservada hasta ahora con el fin de transpasar los poderes de Nagato a un nuevo sucesor. En otras palabras, esa sala era para realizar el ritual de transpaso de los ojos del pelirojo al destinatario, quien aparentemente iba a ser Naruto Uzumaki. Una vez adentro, estaba marcado un círculo sobre el suelo, y en su centro había otro circulo, pero de menor tamaño y en su interior estaban dibujadas las marcas de un Rinnegan, o sea, cinco círculos más, uno más pequeño que el otro. El rubio se ubicó precisamente sobre la marca central y se colocó en posición de meditación, para reunir la energía natural necesaria.

- ¿Segura que debo estar en modo sennin, Konan? - preguntó algo nervioso el ojiazul.

- Si, al entrar en contacto con la naturaleza, te será mucho más fácil acoplar los ojos de Nagato, además, gracias a la energía de tu Bíju, podrás dominar el Rinnegan a una velocidad impresionante, más o menos dos o tres semanas - explicó la peliazul.

- Es mucho tiempo, tengo que dominarlo rápido, preferentemente en días - comentó desesperado el Jinchuriki.

- No seas paranoico, Naruto-kun, una persona normal no podría adquirir estos ojos, y los que son especiales y pueden llegar a heredar este poder tardarían, más o menos, diez años en perfeccionarlo completamente, asi que siéntete privilegiado - dijo la fémina dejandole bien en claro la situación al Uzumaki.

- Perdóname Konan - se disculpó.

- No tienes que preocuparte, no hiciste nada para que tenga que perdonarte Naruto-kun - respondió la ojiámbar.

- De acuerdo - comentó el ojiazul.

- Muy bien, cuando abras los ojos y yo sepa que estés en modo sabio, comenzaré el ritual - dijo la mujer para obtener como respuesta un sí de parte de su compañero.

**Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, a partir de ahora, estaré trabajando en dos historias a la vez, así que si no subo los siguientes capitulos con mucha frecuencia, por favor no se decepcionen, ya que sería lo peor para mí. Por si quieren saber, la otra historia es de resident evil, todo aquel fan que quiera seguirla, bienvenido sea. Dejen comentarios asi se como va mi escritura y saludos. **


	5. Capitulo 5: reencuentro

**Cinco días después del ritual del Rinnegan, en Amegakure:**

Naruto se encontraba descanzando en una de las habitaciones del hospital de la aldea de la lluvia, ya que necesitaba tiempo para familiarizarse con sus nuevos ojos. Cierta peliazul estaba sentada en una silla cercana al lado de la camilla en la cual reposaba el rubio, ella era quien estaba a cargo de su recuperación y no se iba a alejar de él de ninguna manera.

'' ¿Me pregunto como se sentirá al tener este nuevo poder? '' pensaba Konan para sus adentros. De pronto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró uno de los doctores del hospital.

- Buenos días, señora Konan, ¿cómo está? - preguntó el recientemente ingresado.

- Todo va bien, lo que quiero saber es como se encuentra Naruto - respondió la ojiámbar quien al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por la salud del Jinchuriki.

- Ahora lo revisaré, por favor, ¿sería tan amable de esperar afuera? - sugirió el médico, quien observó como la líder salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Al no haber respondido, el doctor sabía que las actitudes frías de la mujer aún estaban presentes.

**15 minutos después:**

El doctor salió de la habitación, pero la expresión que tenía en el rostro preocupó bastante a la peliazul:

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? - preguntó un poco desesperanzada.

- No hay nungun problema, pero cuando despierte eche un vistaso a sus ojos, ahí se dará cuenta - respondió el médico.

- De acuerdo, gracias doctor - agradeció Konan al último que se retiró del hospital sin decir más nada. Al pensar en las palabras que le había dicho el hombre, ingresó al cuarto del rubio nuevamente para esperar a que éste despertara de una vez. La espera no le llevó mucho tiempo ya que transcurrieron 20 minutos y el ojiazul comenzaba a moverse sobre la camilla, llamando su atención. Cuando finalmente el Shinobi abrió los ojos, la sorpresa que se llevó fue bastante grande, fijó su mirada en sus ojos y notó que estaban normales, azules como el cielo.

- Naruto, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Konan al Uzumaki, este seguía un poco mareado pero llegaba a reconocer el rostro de la líder y respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, para después cerrar los ojos otra vez y seguir reposando.

'' Solo espero que se acurde de todo lo que pasó y que no tenga problemas cuando despierte '' se decía con esperanzas la peliazul para sus adentros.

**Mientras tanto, con el equipo de rastreo en marcha:**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Naruto había despertado, el equipo de rastreo se encontraba explorando una zona muy cercana a Amegakure, pero aún no sabían que su objetivo se encontraba allí, en esa misma aldea.

- Ya debemos estar cerca, no pierdan los nervios - comentó Kakashi a todo su escuadrón

- Deberiamos detenernos, no siento el olor de Naruto - dijo Kiba intentando agudizar más su olfato, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- Que pena, lo teníamos - añadió Lee.

- No nos rendiremos tan rapidamente, estamos muy cerca de Naruto como para dejar ir su pista - mencionó Sakura sin entregarse ante la derrota, su comentario conmovió a todo el equipo a seguir adelante.

- Muy bien, sigamos, daremos con nuestro objetivo en cualquier momento - sugirió el Jounin para después seguir con la busqueda.

**Por otra parte, en la aldea de la lluvia:**

Naruto despertó definitivamente al término del tercer día después de haber dado una pequeña muestra de consciencia. Todavía no sabía si la operación ocular del rinnegan habia sido un exito al notar que no poseía esos penetrantes ojos violetas y con 6 círculos negros en sus interiores. Ahora mismo se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento de Amegakure con la peliazul:

- ¿Cómo te sientes Naruto? - le preguntó esta última.

- Mejor Konan-chan, solo quiero saber si realmente tengo los ojos de Nagato - comentaba el Jinchuriki mientras respondía a su pregunta.

- De seguro que sí, ese ritual no puede fallar si el receptor del Rinnegan no alberga el poder suficiente para aguantar el procedimiento, pero tu eres un Uzumaki, tienes la energía de sobra para superponerte al proceso - explicaba la ojiámbar.

- ¿Pero por qué sigo teniendo mis ojos azules? - cuestionó el rubio aún sin entender.

- Porque creo que debes encontrar la forma de activar el poder, así despertarás el magnifico poder ocular - respondió la Fémina de manera razonable.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón, tiene que haber alguna forma para que lo obtenga - dijo el Shinobi ahora más convencido de lo que había dicho la mujer.

- Podemos averiguarlo mientras entrenamos - sugirió la ex-akatsuki.

- Buena idea, comence... - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ya que presenció como una conocida pelirrosa le asestaba un fuerte golpe a la peliazul, que en realidad era un clon de papel y se deshizo. El equipo apareció detrás de la Kunoichi y observaron a Naruto.

- ¡Al fin, lo encontramos! - exclamó Lee de alegría.

- Por un momento pensé que no dariamos con él - añadió Neji

- ¡Naruto! - habló feliz Sakura para correr hacia su compañero de equipo y abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¿Que hacen aquí chicos? - preguntó el Ninja un tanto confundido luego de que la ojiverde se separara de él.

- ¿No es obvio Naruto?, vinimos a rescatarte y a llevarte de vuelta a la aldea - respondió Kakashi a la pregunta de su alumno

- ¡¿Que?! - exclamó el ojiazul, quien ahora si se encontraba bastante confundido. De repente, la Konan original se posó al lado de Naruto y se llevó una mirada no muy agradable por parte de la pelirosa.

- Venimos a salvarte de Akatsuki, al parecer solo ésta mujer te ha estado reteniendo - analizaba Sakura para después intentar impactar a la peliazul con un puñetazo, pero ésta lo bloqueó sin ninguna dificultad. La Haruno retrocedió para comprobar como estaba la situación.

- ¡Pero ella no es nuestra enemiga, ya no! - intentó el rubio hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros y maestro, pero no logró su cometido ya que Kiba se lanzó hacia la ojiámbar con su ataque del colmillo perforador. La mujer logró esquivar el veloz ataque moviendose a un lado.

- No lo creo Naruto, seguro que te está tratando de influenciar para después traicionarte y capturarte - decía Kakashi mientras lanzaba un ataque Raiton a la ex-akatsuki (relámpago bestial en carrera). Naruto lanzó un Futon: Rasengan para neutralizar el Raikiri del Jounin.

- Por favor entiendan, ella me salvó de la muerte y juré que la iba a proteger hasta que derrotaramos al lider de Akatsuki, Tobi, no le hagan daño - suplicaba el Jinchuriki, pero sus pedidos eran en vano ya que sus amigos seguían atacando. De pronto, 3 kunais de parte de Ino iban en dirección a la peliazul, pero logró esquivarlos gracias a sus alas de papel. Sin embargo, fue sorprendida por Neji quien le asestó los 64 signos Hakke y la dejó sin chakra. La fémina estaba débil, pero cuando trató de ponerse en guardia, Lee, utilizando la entrada dinámica, envió a Konan a estamparse contra un árbol y cayó de manera brusca al suelo. El Uzumaki fue a ver como estaba su compañera, vió que no estaba bien, asi que, al notar que los miembros de la hoja se acercaban, se posicionó enfrente de ella dandole la espalda pero utilizandose a él mismo como escudo humano para proteger a la líder de la lluvia.

- Naruto, no queremos hacerte daño, apártate - ordenó Kakashi.

- ¿No fui claro?, no lastimarán a esta mujer aunque tenga que dar la vida por ella - sentenció el rubio pero fue atrapado por la sombra manipuladora de Shikamaru, quien caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado para que el Shinobi no interfiriera.

- No me dejaste elección Naruto, siempre pones las cosas muy problemáticas - comentó el pelinegro.

De repente, Kiba se acercaba a Konan para asestarle el golpe final, se dispuso a utilizar nuevamente su técnica perforadora, pero cuando estuvo a punto de impactar a la mujer con su ataque, fue despedido abruptamente por el aire y terminó en el lago que se encontraba junto al campo de entrenamiento. Los demás integrantes no entendían el porque de esa acción, así que dieron un vistazo al Jinchuriki.

- No puede ser, no es cierto - dijo Sakura aún sin poder quitar sus ojos del rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Que le ocurrió a Naruto-kun? - preguntaba confudido Lee.

- Ese no es Naruto - afirmó Ino mirando de reojo al Uzumaki. Este no poseía sus normales ojos azules como el cielo, sino que fueron reemplazados por ojos purpura y anillos interiores, el rubio definitivamente tenía el Rinnegan. Había utilizado el Shinra Tensei en un intento desesperado de mantener a Konan a salvo.

- ¿Acaso quieren que yo los lastime chicos? - preguntó Naruto mientras notaba como desaparecía el efecto de la sombra en él.

- ¿Qué pasa, por que mi sombra no surge efecto? - no encontraba respuesta Shikamaru.

- Por el poder que ahora posee Naruto, supongo que tu sombra es inútil - respondió Neji dando una alternativa.

- Ya basta Naruto, ven con nosotros - ordenó Kakashi mientras lanzaba su Raikiri a distancia otra vez, pero este fue detenido y, posteriormente, absorbido por el rubio. El peliplata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tambien tenía la habilidad de absorber los ataques de Ninjutsu.

- Ya verás Naruto-kun, ¡huracán de la hoja! - exclamó el cejudo mientras efectuaba su movimiento pero el Uzumaki lo detuvo sin hacer el menor esfuerzo atrayendolo con el tirón universal (Bansho tennin) y golpeandolo con un fuerte puñetazo. El pelinegro quedó inconsciente después de recibir semejante impacto.

- Kakashi-sensei, lleva de vuelta al escuadrón y dile a Tsunade que volveré a Konoha, pero todavía me quedan asuntos que atender aquí. Tambien dile que no intente tratar de llevarme de vuelta por la fuerza porque no tendrá un buen resultado - daba las indicaciones el ahora usuario del Rinnegan.

- Como quieras, ¿pero no sospechas que esa mujer sigue trabajando para Akatsuki? - preguntó el Jounin aún con esa duda en su cabeza.

- Estoy seguro que no, ya ha peleado con Tobi, y éste casi la asesina, mejores pruebas no pueden existir - aseguró el Uzumaki.

- Muy bien, espero cuanto antes tu regreso - comentó el del Sharingan para luego desaparecer junto con su equipo, dejando a Naruto, quien había desactivado inconscientemente el poder ocular y sus ojos volvieron a ser los suyos. Éste fue a atender a la peliazul, no se encontraba en tan horrible estado pero tenía heridas que debían ser sanadas, por eso, el rubio la cargó sobre los hombros y fueron rumbo al hospital de Amegakure.

- Resiste Konan, vamos en camino - le decía el Shinobi a la líder, aunque ésta no podía escucharlo. Al ver a la mujer en ese estado, que parecía que estaba durmiendo, le daba cierta ternura, pero no podía distraerse, debía llevarla cuanto antes a la clínica.

**AQUI DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO. SALUDOS.**


	6. Capítulo 6: magnificiencia ocular

Ahora mismo, nuestro rubio protagonista se encontraba dentro del hospital de la aldea de la lluvia esperando por que el tratamiento de Konan fuese completado y exitoso. Estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, no solo por haberle ayudado tanto en su entrenamiento como en su vida, sino también porque sentía un profundo sentimiento hacia ella.

'' ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de ella?, no creo que tenga chances ya que soy menor para ella, y, además, se merece algo mejor que yo, pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? '' eran los pensamientos de Naruto quien sentía su sangre fría al pensar en la peliazul. De pronto, el mismo doctor que había atendido al Jinchuriki, salió de la habitación e informó al ojiazul acerca del estado de la mujer.

- Asi que, ¿no tengo que preocuparme? - cuestionó dubitativo el Uzumaki.

- Para nada muchacho, esas heridas son mínimas y podrían haber sido peores - fue la respuesta del señor.

- ¿Y quien estará a cargo?, debo quedarme con ella - mencionó el rubio.

- Eso no será necesario tampoco, ya que habrá un doctor que siempre estará cuidando de nuestra líder - aclaró el doctor.

- De acuerdo, vendré de visita algunas veces, nos vemos luego - se despidió Naruto, que, a pesar de que el hombre le aseguró que todo iba a estar controlado, seguía con dudas con respecto a la seguridad de la peliazul.

**Una semana después, en Konoha:**

El equipo volvió a la aldea de la hoja con el mensaje que Naruto le transmitió a Kakashi, y éste debía informar a la Hokage de inmediato. Al ingresar a Konoha, lo primero que hizo el escuadrón fue dirigirse a la torre Hokage, donde los esperaba la legendaria perdedora, Tsunade.

- Y, ¿donde está Naruto? - preguntó confundida la rubia.

- Tsunade-sama, hay algo que tenemos que decirle, es de parte de Naruto, dice que no mandemos a más ninjas a Amegakure, lugar donde está actualmente - comenzó a explicarle Kakashi.

- Además, dijo que se quedará en esa aldea con una misteriosa chica para enfrentar al líder de Akatsuki - añadió Sakura, quien sentía celos por saber que su rubio está con la ojiámbar.

- Ya veo, bueno, por ahora haremos caso a sus palabras, pero si ocurre algún imprevisto, debereríamos actuar instantaneamente - comentó la Hokage recibiendo una respuesta positiva del peliaplateado.

- Como ordene - aseguró.

- Muy bien, pueden regresar a sus hogares - sentenció la mujer que se preguntaba que tenía en mente el Uzumaki.

**Mientras tanto, en la aldea de la lluvia:**

Konan ya había sido transladada a su casa luego de la recuperación de sus heridas, ahora mismo se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama, mientras que el joven rubio estaba sentado en una silla al lado suyo. Ver la cara que se le formaba a la peliazul al dormir le causaba mucha ternura ya que en ese bello rostro se reflejaba todo lo que el ojiazul deseaba en una mujer. Cuando la líder de la lluvia abrió los ojos, el Uzumaki se mostró aliviado al volver a ver sus ojos color ámbar. Por otro lado, ésta última tomó la palabra:

- Naruto, ¿que ha pasado? - preguntó un tanto confundida.

- Mis amigos de Konoha vinieron a Amegakure a ''rescatarme'', pero yo los persuadí para que me quedara en la aldea de la lluvia y cumpla mi misión - aclaró el Jinchuriki.

- ¿Ellos me hicieron esto? - fue su segunda pregunta.

- Si, pero tranquila, ahora entienden que tu eres una aliada y no una enemiga, así que no nos molestarán más - respondió el rubio.

- Entiendo, entonces... - no pudo seguir ya que al tratar de incorporarse reprimió un leve gemido de dolor.

- No te muevas Konan, sigue descanzando y cuando estés al 100 por ciento continuaremos con el entrenamiento, tengo un secreto que contarte - aseguró el Uzumaki mientras la mujer volvía a conciliar el sueño y el se iba a dormir en una cama que estaba por ahí cerca.

**Diez días después:**

La peliazul ya se encontraba en plena forma gracias al tratamiento que le habían aplicado, Naruto, por su parte, buscaba mejorar sus nuevas habilidades oculares en base a entrenamientos solitarios, pero no era tan fácil sin su compañera. Ahora ambos estaban entrenando en el campo de practicas de la lluvia y el rubio mantenía la esperanza de que la ojiámbar le ayudara a controlar su poder.

- Que bueno es estar afuera otra vez - expresaba la mujer mientras sentía como la el viento le rosaba todo el rostro.

- No me imagino lo que debe ser estar encerrado por mucho tiempo - agregaba el Uzumaki. Konan notó que los ojos de Naruto seguían azules y no purpuras.

- Naruto ¿por que no tienes el Rinnegan? - preguntó la ex-akatsuki temiendo haber cometido algún error.

- Si lo tengo, solo que lo desactivé involuntariamente - respondó el ojiazul

- Entiendo, cuando tus amigos llegaron y me atacaron, pudiste desatar su poder, así que podría decirte que activar el Rinnegan tienes que llegar a cierto grado de rabia o furia - explicaba la fémina.

- Pero no puedo estar enojandome solo para activar estos ojos, debe haber otra forma - mencionó el Jinchuriki.

- La habrá, encontraremos el metodo para que lo puedas usar a voluntad - aseguró Konan.

- ¿Ahora? - cuestionó el rubio.

- Si, en este mismo instante, la ultima vez Nagato me dijo que para activarlo se debe concentrar chakra en los ojos, así que intentalo - dijo la líder de la lluvia.

- De acuerdo - afirmó Naruto para proseguir con lo que había dicho su amiga. Comenzó cerrando los ojos y después empezó a concentrar su energía en sus ojos, logrando su propósito. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos eran purpuras y mostraban los anillos interiores.

- Muy bien, ahora muestrame lo que has hecho cuando tus amigos intentaron asesinarme - ordenó la peliazul.

- Como digas, aquí voy - expresó Naruto para luego cerrar los ojos y extender sus brazos hacia ambos lados con las manos abiertas.

- No es posible - comentó la mujer.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! - exclamó el rubio para crear un campo de energía alrededor suyo y destruir algunos arboles que lo rodeaban, Konan debio cubrirse para no ser victima de la técnica del Uzumaki. Cuando se despejó la visión de la ojiámbar, pudo observar algunos troncos cortados o directamente arrancados, pasto que parecía haber sido podado e incluso rocas destruidas. Además de eso, el agua del lago seguía moviendose de la fuerza de aquel ataque.

- Increible Naruto-kun, puedes dominar el empujón divino, es idéntico al de Yahiko y Nagato, ¿que más has realizado? - comentó la ex-akatsuki mientras seguía observando los destrozos naturales que había provocado el rubio. Sentía alegría por el nuevo poder que su amigo había adquirido, pero también tristeza por la destrucción que causaba, tanto a la naturaleza y al ambiente como a las personas.

- Pues, mira esto - dijo el momentaneamente ojivioleta para después crear un rasengan en su mano y extender su otra mano hacia una roca.

'' Creo que ya se que es '' era los pensamientos de Konan.

- ¡Bansho tenin! - exclamó Naruto para atraer la roca de un tirón y destruirla con la técnica de su otra mano.

- Sensacional Naruto-kun, ¿tienes algo más guardado? - cuestionó la peliazul.

- Tambien utilicé la técnica de absorber Ninjutsu contra mi sensei, no tengo idea cual es su nombre, y supongo que también seré capaz de ejecutar otras invocaciones, drenar el alma del enemigo y utilizar armas cuerpo a cuerpo - supuso el Uzumaki.

- Puedes manejar las cinco naturalezas de chakra a tu antojo, y, además hay que ver si puedes dominar completamente el Chibaku tensei - añadió la mujer quien seguía asombrada por el poder que le había otorgado a su compañero.

- Lo de la naturaleza de chakra ya lo entrenaré alguno de estos días - prometió el rubio.

- Hay una técnica más de la que tienes que estar informado Naruto-kun - comentó la fémina.

- ¿A sí, cuál? - preguntó sospechando el Jinchuriki

- Pon mucha atención, esta técnica de la que hablo se llama '' Ejecucion divina '', un ataque que consiste en acumular gran cantidad de chakra en una de las manos y dispararlo en forma de rayo o rafaga, el color del chakra será igual al color de tu aura, cada uno tiene una diferente dependiendo de la personalidad y actitud. Al mínimo impacto provocará una explosión destructiva y arrasadora, así que se podría considerar la técnica más poderosa de toda la historia ninja, incluso más superior que el Tengai Shinsei de Madara (aquellos que no sepan, en español sería Obstáculo Celestial de Estrella Temblorosa) - explicó la lider de Amegakure.

- Excelente, sería invensible - exclamó Naruto sintiendose por momentos el más poderoso.

- Pero tiene un precio Naruto-kun, al utilizar este poder, uno de los ojos perderá su luz, en otras palabras, en uno de esos ojos desaparecerá el Rinnegan, sus marcas (color y anillos) y sus capacidades oculares. Ese ojo volverá a ser azul en tu caso y no volverá a efectuar técnica alguna del Rinnegan, al menos que te implantes otro en su lugar, pero no lo creo - terminó de explicar Konan.

- ¿Estas diciendo que solo debo utilizarlo si es extremadamente necesario? - preguntó el rubio tratando de asegurarse si tenía razón o no.

- Exactamente, si quieres que sea más clara lo seré, teniendo en cuenta que solo puedes tener dos oportunidades por la cantidad de ojos que tienes, debes utilizar esta técnica con mucha sabiduría, en modo sabio sabrías cual sería la mejor ocación - aclaró la peliazul.

- De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente - aseguró el ojipurpura desactivando el poder ocular y cambiando sus ojos a color azul.

- Y por último, si te interesa, la leyenda de nuestra aldea habla de un arma que fue escondida un tanto lejos de aquí, y que era el arma que el héroe de la villa necesitaría para dirigir a Amegakure y al mundo hacia la verdadera paz. Esta se llama Amehyaku, una espada muy especial que, gracias a tu Rinnegan, podrías llegar a dominarla en pocos días. Podría ser una alternativa si en algún momento necesitas llevar a cabo Kenjutsu - dió todos los detalles la ojiámbar.

- Muy bien, ¿cuando vamos a por ella? - cuestionó ansioso el Uzumaki.

- ¿Te parece si partimos mañana a las 8 am? - sugirió Konan.

- Tendré que levantarme temprano - comentó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

- Pero valdrá la pena, venga, volvamos a la aldea para prepararnos - fueron las últimas palabras de la ex-akatsuki durante ese día para terminar la jornada de entrenamiento y terminar la última fase práctica, buscar esa misterosa arma.

**Para todos los lectores que estén leyendo esta historia, y que estoy completamente agradecido, si se ejecuta la técnica EJECUCIÓN DIVINA, no produce mucho desgaste físico, pero sí consume gran parte del chakra, por no decir la mitad, y produce la perdida masiva de luz del ojo que la ejecuta. Espero que no haya habido mucha confusión, y aquellos que no están de acuerdo con la idea, perdonenme, para mí encajaba muy bien con la trama.**


	7. Capitulo 7: búsqueda

Naruto y Konan se encontraban caminando por un sendero con rumbo a la tumba del heroe de la lluvia, su nombre era Yahiko, el mismo Pain con el cuál el rubio había entablado combate y lo había vencido con sus últimas fuerzas. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y ambos ninjas seguían su camino para obtener la sagrada arma del heroe:

- Y dime, ¿por qué el arma está en la tumba de Yahiko? - preguntó curiosamente el Jinchuriki.

- Aquel día que tu derrotaste a Nagato, el estaba muy debil para utilizarla contra ti, cuando sepulté su cuerpo junto al de Yahiko, escondí la espada junto a su cadáver - respondió la ojiámbar.

- ¿Pero podría haberme matado si hubiese sido capaz de utilizarla? - era la duda del Uzumaki.

- No lo sé exactamente - respondió honestamente la mujer.

- ¿Cuantos secretos siguen sin ser revelados? - se cuestionó angustiosamente el ojiazul a sí mismo.

- No digas eso, has ganado y estás a punto de conseguir Amehyaku - comentó la ex-akatsuki.

- ¿Por que la espada lleva ese nombre? - preguntó sin entender Naruto.

- Verás, hace unos años, un guerrero, usuario del Rinnegan al igual que tú, estaba en busca del poder definitivo, y, según la leyenda de nuestra aldea, solo aquel poseedor del más poderoso Doujutsu podía dominar a la perfección Amehyaku y cumplir sus propios propósitos. Así que ésta persona fue en busca de lo que podía ser el arma definitiva, pero los sucesos de ese día no fueron nada normales. Era un día normal y una torrencial lluvia caía sobre el bosque en donde se encontraba caminando este guerrerro, las gotas y las rafagas parecían que no iban a cesar y se escuchaban fuertes truenos en el cielo. A medida que el individuo se acercaba a su objetivo, la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba de manera significativa, a tal punto de que cubría los pies y los gemelos del guerrero. Pero este no se dió por vencido y, en medio del agua, pudo distinguir una brillante luz púrpura, así que metio la mano debajo del charco e intentó sacar la espada de allí. El arma parecía resistirse, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo, fue arrancada del suelo, sin embargo, al momento de sacarla, un rayo cayó directamente sobre Amehyaku, afectando también al cuerpo del hombre. Pero éste último no recibió ningún daño ya que la electricidad fue absorbida por la espada, el guerrero, creyendo que nada podía detenerlo, alzó el arma en señal de victoria y lanzó un rayo al cielo afirmando su autoridad sobre el mundo - narró detalladamente la ojiámbar.

- ¿Y que pasó con esta persona? - fue la duda del rubio.

- Solo sé que desapareció misteriosamente y nunca volvió a saberse de él - respondió Konan dejando al Shinobi con solo una pregunta más.

- Y dime, ¿quién fue este guerrero? - era lo último que le faltaba aclarar al Jinchuriki.

- Yo pienso que fue Nagato, estaba tan obsesionado por calmar el dolor de las personas que no dudo en emprender esta búsqueda, pero también pudo ser el legendario y temible Madara Uchiha, quien deseaba el poder máximo para convertirse en el ninja más poderoso - justificó la fémina.

- Para mí ese Uchiha está muerto, pero bueno, en este mundo todo puede pasar - concluyó Naruto.

- Me alegro que hayas entendido, sigamos buscando, por si no lo notaste, la lluvia aumentó - comentó la ex-akatsuki.

- De acuerdo - asintió el Uzumaki.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la charla entre Naruto y Konan y el clima no daba tregua, a medida que caminaban, la lluvia había adquirido más potencia y en el cielo se podían ver rayos que daban la impresión de que caerían en cualquier momento. El rubio y la peliazul avanzaban de manera normal, pero el agua ya había cubierto sus pies y parte de sus gemelos, eso solo quería decir que su objetivo estaba cerca.

- Ya deberíamos estar cerca - decía la mujer en medio de la tormenta.

- Ya lo creo, no se ve nada - añadió el rubio al escuchar hablar a su compañera. Sobraban motivos, la lluvia se hacía más intensa con el correr de los minutos y estaba cayendo la noche. En el camino, Naruto tropezó con una piedra sumergida en el agua y cayó sobre el líquido, cuando logró levantarse, se dió cuenta de que no lograba visualizar a la peliazul, quedando un poco desesperado.

- ¡Naruto, Naruto, ¿donde estás?! - gritaba la ojiámbar con la esperanza de que el jinchuriki pudiese escucharla pero daba resultado, ambos ninjas se habían perdido en el camino, ahora su única esperanza era hallar el arma de una vez y encontrar al otro. El ojiazul logró divisar una leve luz purpura a lo lejos, así que se dirigió hacia aquel resplandor de color y observar de que se trataba. Al llegar, se dió cuenta de que era el arma que estaban buscando, sólo que ésta estaba a medio sumergirse en el agua. El uzumaki agarró el mango de la espada y tiró de él con fuerza, logrando arrancarla del suelo y asumir su control sobre ella. Ahora lo único que le faltaba hacer era encontrar a Konan, así que activó su Rinnegan y, con ayuda de Amehyaku, consiguió minimizar significativamente la tormenta, evaporando el agua y absorbiendo los rayos. Al notar que la ex-akatsuki seguía sin encontrarlo, Naruto reunió energía natural y activó el modo Sennin, utilizó el poder del sabio para rastrear el chakra de la mujer. Finalmente fue capaz de dar con ella, pero ésta se encontraba inconsciente debajo del tronco de un árbol, al parecer se había caido durante la tormenta y la ojiámbar no se percató de ello. El rubio rápidamente cortó el tronco por la mitad con la recientemente obtenida espada y fue en su ayuda.

- Konan, Konan, despierta - rogaba el Uzumaki moviendola levemente de un lado a otro, aunque no dió resultado, lo intentó de nuevo pero falló nuevamente, logró hacerle recobrar el sentido al tercer intento.

- ¿Que pasó, Naruto-kun? - preguntó debilmente la fémina mientras se acurrucaba en los barzos del portador del Rinnegan, quien ya había desactivado el doujustu en sus ojos.

- Un árbol cayó sobre tí en medio de la tormenta, pero ahora estás bien - respondió aliviado el ojiazul mientras abrazaba calidamente a la peliazul quien se sentía cómoda y segura en los brazos del rubio.

- Ya veo, gracias por liberarme - agradeció la ex-akatsuki.

- Tengo la espada, volvamos a la aldea, allí descansaremos luego de ésta agitada busqueda - sugirió el Jinchuriki.

- De acuerdo, vámonos - respondió la mujer que era cargada en los brazos del hombre con destino a Amegakure, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente se durmió de manera plácida.

**Aquí dejo el capitulo 7, espero que haya sido de su agrado y dejen comentarios. Quiero corregir que ahora no es un arma con dos puntas, sino que es una espada azul larga y con el filo un poco encurvado, como una simitarra, pero un poco más larga. Saludos y espero que no les haya resultado incomodo el dato.  
><strong>


	8. Capitulo 8: práctica solitaria

Los días pasaron, y se podía admirar la presencia de cierto rubio en el campo de prácticas de Amegakure, parecía empeñado en desentrañar los secretos que su nuevo poder albergaba. Ahora se encontraba meditando sentado sobre el pasto, intentaba concentrar su energía en el Rinnegan y nada más. Portaba consigo la reciente obtenida Naginata, llamada Amehyaku. Llegó el momento en el que abrió los ojos, mostrando estos últimos en color violeta, para después crear cinco clones, cada uno con la espada en su mano.

- Muy bien, cada uno entrenará un elemento diferente combinándolo con Amehyaku, no hay apuro, así que tomense todo el tiempo que quieran - les explicaba el Uzumaki a cada una de las copias, quienes entendieron la orden al instante y partió, cada una, a un lugar diferente. El original volvió a sentarse en posición de meditación y permaneció estático, su espada estaba a un lado.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Amegakure:**

Konan se encontraba reposando sobre una camilla del hospital de la aldea, habían pasado 10 días desde que habían encontrado Amehyaku y la peliazul había resultado lastimada en medio de la tormenta. Levemente abrió los ojos y divisó a la enfermera que estaba a cargo de su cuidado.

- ¿Que pasó? - logró preguntar la líder con la voz algo débil.

- Has vuelto de la busqueda que emprendieron hace poco, saliste herida y por eso estás aquí, pero tranquila, no es nada grave - aseguró la otra mujer.

- ¿Logramos conseguir la espada? - fue la pregunta de la ojiámbar.

- Así es, ahora Naruto Uzumaki está entrenando con ella - dijo la enfermera.

- Naruto, ¿él está bien, no salió herido? - preguntó alarmandose un poco la líder de Amegakure.

- Tranquila Konan-san, él está bien, sino no estaría practicando en el campo de entrenamiento - volvió a responder la miembro del hospital.

- Que alivio, mejor así - concluyó Konan para después, lentamente, acostarse en la camilla y cerrar los ojos sin ningún problema.

'' Descanse, líder, la necesitaremos cuanto antes '' pensaba la mujer que se levantó de su silla y se marchó de la habitación.

**De vuelta al campo de entrenamiento:**

Cada copia de sombra que había creado el Uzumaki volvió adonde se encontraba el original, de pronto desaparecieron y la experiencia que había conseguido cada uno se fusionó con el rubio.

'' Vaya, así que esto es lo que aprendieron, impresionante, creo que comenzaré probando el fuego '' se decía a sí mismo para después abrir sus poderosos y luminosos ojos. Inmediatamente el usuario del Rinnegan extendió un brazo y lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó con una roca, haciendola pedazos. Siguió ejecutando técnicas, esta vez acumuló una determinada cantidad de fuego en una de sus manos y disparó lo que aparentaba ser una especie de rayo de fuego, lo malo es que había incendiado un arbol cercano. El Jinchuriki maldijo por lo bajo pero apagarlo no le supo ningún problema ya que agarró la espada que estaba clavada en el piso y ''corto el viento'' de un mandoble, creando una inmensa ola de agua que apagó de manera instantánea el incendio. Siguió ejecutando técnicas elementales con cuidado de no ocasionar ningún otro desastre, entre ellas se encontraban los ataques de rayo, defensas de tierra y ráfagas de viento en diferentes manifestaciones. Cuando se sentía ya bastante cansado, desactivó su Doujutu, tomó la espada y se marchó del lugar, con una cosa más que hacer, ir al hospital.

**Por otro lado, en la guarida de Akatsuki:**

Los miembros de Akatsuki que seguian vivos, Tobi, Zetsu y Kisame, estaban hablando sobre sus planes para que la balanza durante la cercana gran guerra ninja se decantara a su favor.

- No somos suficientes para luchar nosotros solos Tobi - hablaba el ex-ninja de la niebla.

- Kisame tiene razón, sería una derrota asegurada - agregó el ninja de las plantas.

- No se preocupen por eso, ya lo tengo controlado, ¿quieren que lo explique así no queda ninguna duda? - sugirió el enmascarado.

- De acuerdo - aceptaron los dos miembros.

- Conseguí la ayuda de un aliado, su nombre es Kabuto Yakushi - terminó de decir el usuario del Sharingan mientras, a sus espaldas, aparecía el recientemente mencionado.

- Yo les puedo facilitar la batalla - aseguró el ahora domador de serpientes, al parecer, había estudiado las células de Orochimaru y se implantó unas muestras de su ADN, consiguiendo sus poderes.

- ¿Ah si, cómo? - cuestionó Kisame de manera desafiante, pero realmente se sentía muy nervioso. De pronto, aparecieron detrás del peliblanco unas siluetas que al principio eran difíciles de reconocer, pero al acercarse lo suficiente, tanto Zetsu como el guerrero tiburón quedarón sorprendidos. Esas personas que aparecieron eran: el segundo Tsuchikage, el tercer Raikage, el cuarto Kazekage y el tercer Mizukage, solo que no eran los verdaderos ya que sus ojos eran de color blanco sobre una retina oscura, demostrando que estaban bajo efecto de una técnica.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se animó a preguntar Zetsu.

- Fueron resusitados por medio de mi técnica, Edo Tensei (resurreción del mundo impuro), pero poseen las habilidades que sus formas originales tenían - explicaba el de lentes mientras aparecían más siluetas detrás de él.

- Y eso no es todo, aún hay más - continuó la conversación el líder, Tobi. Las siguientes personas que aparecieron eran los antigüos Jinchurikis, Yugito, Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata y Fuu. Siguientes eran los difuntos miembros de Akatsuki ahora reanimados, Deidara, Itachi, Nagato, Kakuzu y Sasori y otros ninjas como Kimimaro, Chiyo, etc.

- Increíble, con esto podríamos ganar la batalla casi de seguro - comentó Kisame, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Kabuto tomó la palabra.

- Aún falta otra pieza de Ajedrez - dijo el peliblanco mientras se acercaba la última figura a sus espaldas, cuando ya era totalmente visble, ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo, incluso Tobi estaba sorprendido. Ante ellos, el resto de Akatsuki y Kabuto Yakushi, se encontraba la presencia del legenadario y definitivo ninja de todos los tiempos, Madara Uchiha

- Ahora sí que no logro creer nada de lo que veo - afirmaba el portador de Samehada.

- ¿Es ese el poderoso y temible Madara Uchiha? - preguntó el dominador de plantas.

- Así es, el único e inigualable - sentenció Kabuto mientras todos los miembros sonreían pensando que su batalla ya estaba decidida.

**Regresando a Amegakure:**

Naruto ingresó al hospital portando un ramo de rosas mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Konan, pero cuando entra al cuarto, descubre que la mujer yacía durmiendo plácidamente en la camilla, así que, con mucho sigilo para no molestar, colocó su regalo dentro del florero que estaba sobre la mesa a su lado y se fue sin hacer ruido. Mientras volvía a la residencia de la peliazul con su espada envainada sobre su espalda, al rubio se le vino a la mente la imagen de la ojiámbar durmiendo, pensando en lo bonita que se veía presentando ese rostro tan inocente. Al llegar, se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar Amehyaku a un lado de su cama, luego fue al baño para asearse después de aquel ardúo entrenamiento y finalmente, se acostó en su cama para quedar rapidamente dormido.

**ESE FUE EL CAPITULO 8, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y DEJEN REVIEWS. SALUDOS.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Sasuke Uchiha al rescate

Pasaron 4 días desde aquel entrenamiento en soledad que había llevado a cabo Naruto, aprendió a dominar todas las naturalezas de chakra y también mejoró las habilidades de su Rinnegan. Sabía que la guerra iba a comenzar en cualquier momento, así que decidió entrenar todo lo posible para estar listo y hacerle frente a Tobi y a sus amenazas.

En este momento el rubio se encontraba descansando en la habitación que le había sido cedida por parte de Konan, en su residencia. Justo llegó la hora de que se levantara ya que tenía que reanudar su entrenamiento, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se refregó los ojos y se levantó, para dirigirse al baño. Allí dentro tomó una ducha caliente y se vistió con su típica ropa, remera negra, pantalón naranja y sandalias negras. Una vez afuera, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer pero se topó con una gran sorpresa.

- Hola Naruto-kun, ¿que tal dormiste anoche? - preguntó cierta mujer que al ojiazul ya le era muy familiar, era Konan, ya recuperada de su herida, y estaba haciendole el desayuno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Konan-chan? - preguntó confundido el Jinchurikii.

- Ya me siento mucho mejor, así que pude salir del hospital - respondió la peliazul aclarandole los hechos a su compañero de residencia.

- ¿En serio?, que rápida recuperación - comentó el Uzumaki sorprendido.

- En fin, sientate que ya estoy preparando el rámen - le sugirió la ex-akatsuki a Naruto, quien quedó boquiabierto al saber que la ojiámbar estaba cocinando su comida preferida.

- ¿De veras estás cocinando rámen? - preguntó el rubio casi gritando de la emoción.

- Así es - afirmó la fémina sacandole una sonrisa a su amigo. Acto seguido, el shinobi abrazó a Konan por la espalda y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de la mujer.

- Gracias, Konan-chan, te amo - exclamó Naruto para después besar la mejilla de la peliazul, cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara de manera intensa.

- De nada, Naruto-kun, ahora sientate que está casi listo - dijo la líder de Amegakure, había sentido un ligero hormigueo por aquella sensación en su rostro, y aún más, le gustaba mucho que el rubio fuese tan amable y cariñoso con ella. De a poco, el Uzumaki estaba exterminando la frialdad que la ojiámbar poseía antes. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y desayunaron como todos los días, Naruto había comido tres tazónes, mientras que Konan comió sólo uno, aún se preguntaba si Naruto amaba el rámen o si tenía un estómago grande, a lo mejor las dos opciones eran acertadas. Limpiaron todo lo que quedaba y se fueron al campo de prácticas.

**En otra parte:**

Sasuke Uchiha logró salir de la guarida Akatsuki pero tuvo que abrirse paso a través de cientos de zetsu blancos, cosa que no le resultó difícil ya que contaba con una mejora en sus poderes, Tobi le había implantado los ojos de Itachi y, así, despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Luego de derrotar a todos sus enemigos, se dirigió al país del hierro para rescatar a sus compañeros, Jugo y Suigetsu, quienes habían sido capturados y encerrados por un grupo de samurais que custodiaba la zona. El Uchiha llegó a la prisión, pero la puerta de esta estaba vigilada por cinco guerreros espadachines, solo le quedó una alternativa, olvidar la discreción y derrotar a los guardias sin rodeos. Le resultó sencillo ya que lo único que tuvo que hacer fue invocar a su Susano mejorado y, con la espada de fuego negro, quitó a los samurais del camino. Una vez dentro, el pelinegro revisó todas las celdas que recorría hasta que finalmente encontró la de Suigetsu.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? - no tardó en preguntar el peliblanco.

- Pronto comenzará la guerra y los necesito para sorprender a Tobi - respondió el usuario del Sharingan.

- ¿Otra vez quieres que me una a tí, después de lo que nos has hecho? - criticó el ojivioleta quien estaba molesto ya que, durante la invación a la cumbre de los kages, el Uchiha los había abandonado a su suerte y no pudieron escapar.

- Mira, en ese momento solo estaba enfocado en Danzo, ahora tengo otro interés - comentó Sasuke para después intentar cortar los barrotes con su lanza chidori, pero fue inútil ya que eran resistentes a todo tipo de chakra.

- De acuerdo, te perdonaré, pero solo esta vez, ¡ahora sacame de aquí! - ordenó Suigetsu.

- Necesitaré unas llaves para abrir la celda - reconoció el ojinegro, pero, de pronto, apareció un guardia por el pasillo.

- ¡Lo encontré, el intruso está aquí! - gritó el espadachín para después atacar al Uchiha con su espada, Sasuke no necesitó hacer más que desequilibrar al samurai con su espada, tomar las llaves que poseía y atravesarlo con Kusanagi (Espada de Sasuke). Finalmente, logró abrir la celda y sacar al ex-ninja de la niebla.

- Gracias, ¿ahora que hacemos? - preguntó el peliblanco, pero al hacerlo apareció un gran grupo de guardias respondiendo al llamado de su ahora difunto compañero y se dirigieron hacia ambos fugitivos con sus armas listas.

- Iremos por Jugo, ¡corre! - exclamó el pelinegro y ambos emprendieron el recorrido de la prisión en busca de su compañero. No se sacaban diferencias, pero mientras más corrían, más samurais se unían a sus compañeros, formando un gran número de perseguidores.

- Son demasiados, no lo lograremos - decía el peliblanco mientras miraba por novena vez hacia atrás.

- No seas pesimista, si tienes otra idea que no sea correr, te escucho - comentaba el Uchiha mientras seguía corriendo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ya sé que hacer - afirmó el ojivioleta para después convertirse en una ola de agua gigante que cubrió todo el pasillo y arrasó con todos los guardias.

- ¿Qué creés que haces?, te capturarán de nuevo, además, estás desarmado - le reprimió Sasuke, pero del charco de agua que había en el suelo surgió el Hozuki que agarró dos espadas de samurais que estaban en el piso.

- ¿Eso piensas?, estaré bien, tú busca a Jugo - gritó el dominador del agua, para ver finalmente como el del Sharingan seguía su camino.

- ¡Alcanzanos luego! - le respondía el ojinegro mientras se marchaba de allí. A pesar de haber vencido a todos sus enemigos, más samurais se sumaban a la persecución y estaban dispuestos a luchar contra Suigetsu y encerrarlo de nuevo.

- Lo siento idiotas, ¡no ésta vez! - exclamó el pelilanco, para después hacer girar ambas espadas y enfrentar a sus oponentes.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke también enfrentaba a diferentes espadachínes que se le aparecían a lo largo de su camino, solo que él seguía avanzando, Suigetsu peleaba con sus contrincantes en el mismo lugar, sin importar cuantos fueran, si uno lograba alcanzarlo, este se convertía en un clon de agua y aparecía en otro lugar como el original, lo tenía todo controlado. El Uchiha terminó encontrando la celda de pelinaranja, quien no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se percató de la llegada de su líder.

- Te sacaré de aquí, Jugo - dijo el pelinegro, sin embargo, un samurai apareció por el pasillo, pero este era diferente, ya que su tamaño era tres veces mayor y portaba un hacha gigante en vez de una espada.

- ¡Eres mío! - gritó salvajemente el guerrero, para después correr en dirección a su objetivo. Sasuke cerró su ojo izquierdo y un par de hilos de sangre comenzó a recorrer su mejilla. Por último, abrió sus párpados mostrando el rojo diseño de su Mangekyo Eterno.

- ¡Amaterasu! - exclamó mientras una llama negra envolvía al guerrero que nada pudo hacer más que desplomarse en el suelo totalmente vencido. El Uchiha desactivó la técnica y recordó que todavía poseía la llave que había usado para dejar libre, así que la utilizó para sacar a Jugo de su celda.

- ¿Quieres que me una de nuevo a tí? - preguntó el pelinaranja sin ningún gesto de enojo, ya que conocía las nuevas ambisiones del ojinegro.

- Así es, perdóname - comentó Sasuke para luego percatarse de que aparecía Suigetsu desde una esquina y se acercaba a ellos.

- Tenemos que irnos, estos guardias comienzan a ser muy irritantes - se quejaba el ojivioleta que aún poseía sus dos espadas, solo que ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre debido a los enemigos asesinados.

- Muy bien, ¡vamonos de aquí! - exclamó el pelinegro para luego escapar de la prisión junto a sus dos compañeros e internarse en lo más profundo del bosque nevado.

**ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPITULO NUEVE, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. **


	10. Capitulo 10: artefactos místicos

Sasuke y sus recientemente rescatados miembros de equipo lograron escapar de la prisión en el país del hierro y se dirigieron al interior de un bosque nevado de aquel lugar. Los de Taka seguían corriendo hasta que se dieron cuenta que no habían perseguidores detrás de ellos y se detuvieron.

- Uf, por poco no lo logramos - comentó Suigetsu que se encontraba jadeando debido al cansancio.

- Si, casi nos atrapan de nuevo - añadió Jugo, que estaba en la misma condición que el peliblanco.

- Al fin y al cabo, lo conseguimos - dijo el Uchiha satisfecho por haber escapado. Él también estaba cansado por correr toda esa distancia sin parar, pero por alguna razón no jadeaba tanto como sus amigos.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? - pregunto el ojivioleta sin saber que era lo siguiente.

- Nos falta rescatar a Karin - respondió Sasuke sin dudas.

- Pero, ¿donde se encuentra ella ahora mismo? - preguntó el pelinaranja. El uchiha miró a ambos ninjas presentandoles una sonrisa malisiosa.

- En este momento, ella está en una prisión de Konoha - finalmente dijo.

- No puede ser, como vamos a rescatarla, la aldea de la hoja está lejos de aquí y, además, la seguridad allí es muy fuerte - explicó el dominador del agua.

- Ese no va a ser ningún problema, en el camino les diré cuál es el plan, ahora, ¡vamonos! - exclamó el pelinegro para después salir corriendo en dirección a Konoha.

- Este va a ser un viaje muy largo - dijo Jugo con cara de cansancio.

- Tienes razón, odio cuando se pone así - concordaba el peliblanco sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? - preguntó el pelinaranja.

- Nada, no nos queda alternativa, será mejor que lo sigamos - concluyó Suigetsu para así, ambos shinobi, salir corriendo detrás de Sasuke rumbo a la aldea de la Hoja.

**Mientras tanto, en Amegakure:**

Naruto y su compañera habían llegado al campo de práctica para entrenar, el rubio con su espada y su Rinnegan y Konan con sus habilidades en el Origami.

- Naruto, muestrame tus habilidades con la Amehyaku, seguro que gracias a tu Doujutsu puedes manipularla sin problemas - dijo la peliazul preparandose para un ataque.

- Como quieras, Konan-chan - aseguró el Jinchuriki. Seguido de eso, la mujer arrojó tres shurikens de papel en dirección al ''ojivioleta'', quien, blandiendo su espada, partió los proyectiles por la mitad. La ojiambar estaba sorprendida.

- Ahora, el siguiente - comentó la líder de la lluvia para crear un pájaro de papel del tamaño de un árbol. El Uzumaki, con la cuchilla lista, saltó en el aire y le cortó un ala a la figura de papel que comenzó a planear en lugar de volar. Cuando aterrizó en el suelo, el rubio guardó su espada (en la funda que se encuentra en su espalda) y realizó un sello de manos.

- ¡Elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego! - exclamó para que de su boca salga una bola de fuego de considerable tamaño que incendió el papel por completo.

- Muy bien, ésta será la última prueba - afirmó Konan mientras apoyaba un papel sobre el suelo que se expandió hasta formar un coloso de papel (imaginense a chouji en su modo de hinchazón parcial de todo el cuerpo, solo que de papel).

- No hay problema - dijo Naruto, para después salir corriendo en dirección al gigante y asestar un mandoble en el pie del gigante, pero este no presentaba ningún daño. Lo peor para el usuario del Rinnegan fue que pudo esquivar un golpe del coloso pero por milímetros, así que retrocedió y cambió de táctica. Ese papel era mucho más resistente, así que lo siguiente que hizo fue concentrar chakra de elemento rayo en su espada y correr nuevamente hacia el gigante. Esta vez atacó el otro pie, la diferencia fue que el papel no aguantó la tensión eléctrica y se desarmó. El grandote intentó golpear a Naruto, pero éste logró esquivarlo y atravesó su arma electrificada en el brazo de la figura de papiroflexia. Para finalizar, el Jinchuriki creó un clon y formó su última técnica.

- Pero, ¿que es eso? - se preguntó la peliazul que alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba realizando el rubio.

- Preparate, ¡Elemento viento: Rasengan! - gritó el Uzumaki para saltar al aire y arrojar la esfera de chakra mezclada con chakra de viento a la cabeza del coloso. Éste explotó dando como resultado una explosión de ráfagas que recorrían todas las direcciones. Finalmente, ya era todo visble y la ex-akatsuki estaba más que sorprendida.

- Excelente Naruto-kun, ¿has aprendido otra técnica? - preguntó con un poco de curiosidad la ojiámbar.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, la perfeccioné antes de buscar la espada - afirmó el Shinobi señalando su espada y desactivando los ojos violetas del Doujutsu, volviendo a sus ojos azúles como el cielo.

- Que raro, no lo recuerdo - fue la respuesta de la mujer.

- Yo la aprendí solo, en el entrenamiento que realizamos esto no era parte del ejercicio - aclaró el rubio respondiendo a las dudas de la mujer.

- Ahora entiendo, seguramente con tu Rinnegan pudiste aprender otras variantes - entendió la fémina.

- Precisamente, ahora, ¿seguimos? - sugirió Naruto que se llevó un sí por parte de su compañera. Ambos reanudaron el entrenamiento para mejorar todos sus aspectos de batalla.

**Por otra parte, en la guarida de los Akatsuki:**

- ¿Cuál es el plan?, sin el Rinnegan las cosas pueden resultar más que complicadas - preguntaba Zetsu.

- Es cierto, debiste haber continuado la pelea y robarle esos ojos a esa maldita desertora - añadió Kisame, el ninja tiburón.

- Si hubiese continuado, podría haber salido malherido, pero no importa, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es perseguirlos y conseguir de una vez esos ojos - explicaba Tobi a sus compañeros de organización, quienes ahora pensaban que apenas podían ganar.

- Claro, pero no sabemos donde están - dijo el ninja planta, dejando al líder muy pensativo.

- Eso es fácil, nuestros enemigos siguen en Amegakure, depende de ellos si siguen allí o no - comentó Kabuto con respecto al comentario anterior.

- Pues ese será nuestro destino, en marcha - decidió el enmascarado.

- Si - dijeron todos al unísono.

**De vuelta en la aldea de la lluvia:**

Naruto y Konan finalizaron su entrenamiento y volvieron a la residencia, ya eran las ocho de la noche, así que cada uno tomó una ducha que eliminó todo el sudor y suciedad que cubría sus cuerpos. Después de eso, la peliazul se comenzó a preparar la comida para esa misma noche, cuando tuvo todo listo, depositó todos los alimentos cocinados en la mesa y le dijo a Naruto que ya era la hora de cenar. Cuando ambos ya estaban en la mesa, la ojiámbar rompió el silencio.

- Naruto-kun, ¿como está la comida? - preguntó temiendo por la respuesta del Jinchuriki.

- Esta excelente, cocinas maravilloso Konan-chan - respondió el Uzumaki dejando aliviada a la mujer y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro por agregar el sufíjo chan.

- Me alegro que te guste, no sabia que te gustaba tanto el pescado - comentó sorprendida la ex-akatsuki.

- Cualquier cosa me gusta, a excepción de las verduras - dijo el rubio aclarándole a la líder cuales eran sus gustos.

- Muy bien, ahora sé que cocinar para tí - concretó la peliazul.

- Por cierto, ¿que era lo que tenías que decirme?, antes, durante el entrenamiento, mencionaste unos objetos que nos podrían ayudar - le recordó el ojiazul.

- Ah cierto, esos objetos de los que te hablé son unos talismánes que pueden otorgar poderes inimaginables al que los posea, son tres y cada uno reune un tipo diferente de fuerza - comenzó hablando Konan explicando el tema que había dejado pendiente.

- ¿Y crees que nos pueden ayudar a derrotar a Tobi y al resto de akatsuki? - preguntó el rubio encontrando la lógica.

- Así es, cada uno se encuentra en un templo cercano, pero cada templo está a las afueras de una de las grandes naciones - explicaba la peliazul.

- ¿Donde están esos templos? - cuestionó Naruto buscando el punto.

- Hay uno cerca de Kirigakure, otro de Kumogakure y el otro cerca de Sunagakure - concluyó Konan dejando a su amigo pensativo.

- Bien pues, el de la aldea de la arena es el que está más cercano ahora - analizó el Uzumaki.

- Pero iremos en dos días, ahora estás muy cansado - dijo la ojiámbar al notar que Naruto reprimía un leve bostezo.

- Si, tú tambien, limpiemos todo y vayamos a dormir - finalizó el rubio para, tras lo dicho, ordenar la cocina y el comedor y dirigirse a la puerta de sus cuartos, pero antes, el usuario del Rinnegan le deseó buenas noches a la ''bella kunoichi'' y finalmente ambos entraron a sus habitaciones sin nada más que decir.

**Aquí dejo el capitulo 10, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. Saludos.**


End file.
